


So is this a thing?

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: #Y2AJ [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Y2AJ, Y2J - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those views in the locker room or even when they met in the hotel.<br/>Staring down each other every single time.<br/>Sometimes he thought some butterflies making a hell of a party inside his belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So is this a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this little thing..  
> Still I'm working on my english^^ But it's getting better I think

AJ was walking around in the locker room. He was damn nervous. Since he came to the WWE everything had changed.  
Mostly his feelings.  
All those fights against Chris Jericho.  
All those promos they cut on each other.  
Dammit!

There was something about Y2J.  
Something that made him feel insecure.  
But it wasn't just about what happened in the ring. There was so much more... 

All those views in the locker room or even when they met in the hotel.  
Staring down each other every single time.  
Sometimes he thought some butterflies making a hell of a party inside his belly.

Now they were teaming up together. And it made it much worse. More time together. Going to the gym. Seeing his body covered in sweat. Damn, that was hot. 

Chris Jericho just entered the room. AJ was all fired up. Nearly killed by his own thoughts.  
„Can I have a minute?“ AJ asks and Chris slowly nods. Asking himself why AJ needed to talk to him. Looking at him with a kind of panicked gaze. Chris started to care about AJ the day he first met him. The younger man had been something special for him. There was some kind of wired connection.  
There were walking down the hallway silently until AJ just turn himself around. Forcing Chris to stop. They were just inches apart from each other. 

„So is this a thing?“

„What?“ Chris asks with a huge questionmark on his face.

„This Y2AJ thing...“ AJ's eyes focussing on the ground. Insecure. Knees going weak.

Chris smirks. Leaning forward to catch AJ's lips. Kissing him. Softly. Just for a moment.  
„I guess there is something...“ Leaning back to those soft lips he wanted to taste since AJ's first day at WWE.

**Author's Note:**

> God damn...anyone heard Y2J at Raw???  
> I nearly fall off my couch!  
> About an hour before the match I tweeted the story to Chris and AJ o.O


End file.
